peruvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Peruvian Studies Wiki
This is the home page for Peruvian Studies - prepared originally for a proposed Peruvian Cultural Institute in Britain and Ireland (see note) - and now, via the Peruvian Education and Research Network, open to all: to study, to edit and to develop. Click on the following for full index: Peruvian Studies # User groups (if you wish to receive emails / be part of or observe a group) # Languages (English, Peruvian Spanish, Original languages) # Bibliographic and media database catalogues (Zotero and linked databases) # Collaborative articles (wiki webpages in which you can participate) # Series of articles (articles intended as part of cohesive series) # Subject categories or tags (If you create a new subject category please add its link below) # Research projects (related to network) Massey articles (Lima and languages) | Language | Events | Selected 80 | Lima events | Churches | Lima | Outside Peru | Organisation | Books | Children | Sea | * Books * Children * Churches * Events * Language * Lima events * Massey * Sea * Selected 80 * Miraflores * Outside Peru * People * People and places Promoting Peruvian Studies What is Peruvian Studies? Peruvian Studies (in Ireland and the UK) is now a recognised, albeit specialised, area of studies generally taught within that of Latin American Studies or the studies of the Americas. It is multi-disciplinary in that it usually embraces several of the more traditional disciplines and methodologies: history, literature, linguistics, geography, sociology, economics, archaeology, anthropology as well as ethnic, development, cultural, environmental, flora, fauna and other studies. In these pages a more inclusive usage of the term would also comprise the sciences where there is some linkage to Peru: e.g. Physics and radio astronomy in Peru. A survey of mathematical research in Peru. The design of a sciences curriculum in Arequipa . . . and amend / not protected / write comment 'Series 1' (English): History of Peru A “straight down the wicket” history series starting around 3,500 BC when Peruvians were the first to construct towns and religious ceremonial centres in the Americas. This series is based on that being published by the Peruvian Times in Lima – 20 episodes to date including history specials and also on that of the BBC/Open University series on World History. Click here History Series 10: The big picture and index 'Series 2 ' (Spanish): History of Peru. This series is based on the well-regarded TVPerú historical and cultural documentaries “Sucedio en el Perú”. This was compiled at the time that the Universidad Católica historian Prof. Antonio Zapata was directing the series. Click here Introduction to series. 'Series 3' (English/Spanish/Quechua) Irish/British-Peruvian History. This is space for a "collaborative" specialised history for those North Americans, British & Irish with Peruvian ancestry and includes a compilation of stories by those with Peruvian roots / heritage. Click here http://peruvian.wikia.com/wiki/Irish,_British_and_Peruvian_History The Academic Advisory Committee (network) for Peruvian Studies. 'Includes representatives of/ members drawn from the various cultural and other associations, university departments / academics offering Peruvian / Latin American studies and other organisations interested in Peruvian Studies. '''The Asociación Promotora “Peruvian Cultural Institute for Britain and Ireland”. '''This education sub-section supports the formation of an ''Asociación Promotora “Peruvian Cultural Institute for Britain and Ireland” for the purpose of bringing to fruition a cultural institute and cultural home along the lines of those of, for example, Korea, Ecuador, Italy. etc. '''Proposed projects include. '''In additon to the '''Virtual Casa Peru Series '''outlined above there are several proposed projects we are working on: '''The Libraries/Museums project – uniting collections in the Biblioteca Naconal del Perú, the British Library and the British Museum with the objective of improving the coverage and accessibility of the BNP's Anglophone collections. The Peruvian Studies ''Retrospectives'' project '''of masterclasses / interviews proposes interviews with distinguished authors. Please go to www.peruvian.wikia.com for further details of the '''Casa Peru Series. Above this line updated 28 September 2012 or after Note. During 2011/12 in the absence of a Consejo de Consulta, ''a committee elected by a General Assembly of Peruvians meeting at the Embassy in Sloane Street, London SW1, had been - amongst other activities – developing education resources for the proposed Peruvian Cultural Institute (''Casa Perú) which, in the main, are freely accessible or provided at a reasonable cost. As of this date the Casa Peru has still to be formally approved. However you are welcome to use the materials of this “virtual” Casa Peru.The Peruvian External Affairs Ministry has a cultural institute and library in Lima. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ For the original of this article prepared for the Peru Asemblea in London on November 13, 2011 see http://peruvian.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peruvian_Studies_Wiki&oldid=3944 Some other useful articles which we can help improve through collaborative editing (wiki-editing) Parents: Andean Community of Nations | Categories named after countries | Countries bordering the Pacific Ocean | South American countries[−'''] Peru‎ (22 C, 30 P, 1 F)[×'] Peru portal‎ (24 P)['+'] Buildings and structures in Peru‎ (31 C, 39 P)['+'] Communications in Peru‎ (2 C, 5 P)['+'] Peruvian culture‎ (26 C, 42 P)['+'] Economy of Peru‎ (13 C, 20 P)['+'] Education in Peru‎ (7 C, 13 P)['+'] Environment of Peru‎ (6 C, 14 P)['+'] Geography of Peru‎ (17 C, 31 P)['+'] Government of Peru‎ (9 C, 24 P)['+'] Health in Peru‎ (5 C, 9 P)['+'] History of Peru‎ (18 C, 113 P)['+'] Peruvian law‎ (10 C, 10 P)['+'] Military of Peru‎ (6 C, 10 P)['+'] Peru-related lists‎ (1 C, 60 P)['+'] Peruvian people‎ (22 C, 69 P)['+'] Politics of Peru‎ (11 C, 26 P, 1 F)['+'] Science and technology in Peru‎ (5 C, 8 P)['+'] Peruvian society‎ (15 C, 19 P)['×'] Time in Peru‎ (1 P)['+'] Transport in Peru‎ (13 C, 22 P)['×'] Images of Peru‎ (3 P, 3 F)['+'] Peru stubs‎ (4 C, 303 P)*Log in / create account *Special page *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact Wikipedia Toolbox 'Event. There will be meeting in the Peruvian Embassy/Consulate, Sloane Street (Knightsbridge underground) on this Sunday 13 November, 2011 at 4 pm. It takes the form of an Asamblea and the Agenda includes 1) Las necesidades urgentes de la comunidad peruana en el Reno Unido. Consideración de las propuestas sobre el Vice ministerio del migrante, Red educativa, la Ley del Retorno y la Casa Peruana. 2) Propuestas para la organización de la comunidad peruana. 3) Conclusiones y tareas.' These are part of the jointly editable pages (called wikis) of the Peruvian Studies Network (Ireland/UK v2011). The network aims to link researchers and students to relevant social networking, R&S groups, online videos, newspapers, magazines and accessible journals, university centres, wikis, blogs, online books, serendipity channels, bibliographical database and other "nodes". and amend / not protected / write comment 'Welcome to Peruvian Studies. This document outlines a '''research and study (R&S) network for Peruvian studies in Ireland and the United Kingdom to complement emerging R&S networks (Peruvian studies) in other countries which we hope the (new) Government(s) will encourage. The network should support the existing R&S / education work of cultural associations, Saturday schools, universities, colleges and schools The R&S or education network is designed to run in collaboration with the proposed Instituto Peruano ''(similar to the British Council / Instituto Cervantes / Alianza Francesa), a possible ''Casa Peru in major cities and a proposed Peruvian Open University. This R&S network is focused on Peru-UK /Ireland but is “evolving to be integrated with” Peruvian R&S networks in other countries e.g. France and the US as they become available. The legislation / "reglamentation" of the network is being brought forward by GanaPeru(UK) in parallel with GanaPeru in other countries of the Peruvian diaspora . The network will be moderated (watched over in wiki-speak) by an independent Council. All data is open access and most "belongs to" the intellectual commons. 'Objectives' #The network is seen as supporting inter-cultural education in global cities with multi-ethnic populations and part of the education provision for those with Peruvian connections (in this case) in Ireland and the UK without subvention externally. (The network currently receives no grant or subvention from Governments and work on its development has been voluntary. However examiners and certain specialist mentors in the scheme would be paid). #The network can also be used as a “grid” whereby specialists abroad (e.g. in the diaspora) can share bibliographies, notes, other media and their experiences with participants in Peru and vice versa (specialists in Peru . . . ). For example: (a) to enhance education provision – particularly in areas of the country with below average opportunities. (b) to create “diaspora knowledge networks and databases” (DKN - a UNESCO term) and develop specialised Research & Study (R&S) groups internationally. 'A grid?' In the UK the electricity power supply system is referred to as the National Grid. You can TAKE electricity from the grid but, nowadays, you can also PUT electricity in, say from your own solar panels. Without taking the analogy too far, the network we are discussing here should be seen just as much as a means of contributing (input-ing) your knowledge – just as much as learning FROM it. So as to focus on what we can all contribute to the network we ask first (see later paragraphs for what you can get from it! E.g. in Peruvian Studies you can follow a video course on history - equally there are suggestions as to how you might do this using almost-chance “serendipity” discoveries in YouTube): 'How can I help build the Peruvian Studies Network (UK/Ireland)?' # Use the libraries, particularly Canning House Library (see note), If books have Peruvian connections, list them as "wanted" - see section 3. # Everytime you find a useful webpage concerning Peru or Peruvians and “Peruvian connections” (right click it) save it in your “favourites” AND then in the networks' Zotero database (Google Zotero: search Group “perustudies”). Remember to classify and to tag it. # Every time you read a book or article about Peru, that contains Peruvian data or that is published in Peru or is online accessible from Peru check whether it is in the BNP (Peruvian National Library) catalogue. IF NOT add it to the “Wanted” list also in Zotero. # If you are an author and have published using data or research material from Peru, check with your publisher as to whether they have deposited or sent a courtesy copy to the BNP. # Every article, video or recording in the network has spaces for comments. Use them. In addition all articles on wiki or wikia pages can be edited, added to and improved. The system can automatically keep a list of all/most of the tasks and the pages you have helped to upgrade. This list will give network credits and count towards the proposed Peruvian Open University prize called the “Arguedas Prize”. 'How can I use the network for Research and Study about Peru?' Select the level you require: (a) Intermediate level: series and courses; one-off articles and other media (general interest / pub quiz / international bac / first year degree); (b) University level: M.Phil (Postgrad-level course, workshop and seminars in Peruvian Studies). Access via 1. Experience; 2. Appropriate qualifications. 3. Access course and 4. Serendipitous dissertation; © Junior level. For parents teachers and children. It is intended that learning strategies should include blogs, social networking, online videos, newspapers, magazines and accessible journals, wikis, online books, serendipity (browsing). . . . . These pages* for example are part of the "wikis", the collaborative - the jointly editable - pages of the Peruvian Education Network. They support research and study about Peru and "things Peruvian". The core of the network is the Library. ''' The network – which runs on the principle of “ayni-reciprocity” underpins the proposed international '''Intituto Peruano (Peruvian Institute) and associated "Casa Peru" and would service a proposed Peruvian Open University. As such it can be considered consistent with new policies in Peru characterised as "development for inclusion". It has been brought forward by Gana Peru (UK). Once established the university and network will be regulated by an Independent Council. This page & further information: http://peruvian.wikia.com/wiki/Peruvian_Studies_Wiki 'Who owns these pages?' No-one. All. They are part of the "intellectual commons". The internet server - currently that of the "wikia" domain - is owned by an independent trust. The published archives by definition (under deposit law) are those of the relevant National Libraries. Everyone can help improve the materials (click "Edit" above. Change anything which you are sure is wrong and include a reference to back it up. If you are not absolutely sure write a comment at the foot of the article). If you want to improve the "system" join the development team with a view to participating in the Council now in process of formation. 'Strategies' The features of the network are designed to support research and study about Peru and "things Peruvian". The network underpins the proposed international Intituto Peruano (Peruvian Institute) and associated "Casa Peru" and would service a proposed Peruvian Open University. As such is can be considered consistent with new policies in Peru characterised as "development for inclusion". The core of the network is the Library '''and there are three broad levels of '''research and study (1) University, (2) Intermediate and (3) Junior. There is also a general non-specialised entry course which can be followed as a series. Everyone can help improve the materials (click "Edit" above. Change anything which you are sure is wrong and include a reference to back it up. If you are not absolutely sure write a comment at the foot of the article). If you want to improve the "system" join the Council now in process of formation. may be copied and pasted into your articles via a template. 'Example of Intermediate level "ayni" mode:' INTERMEDIATE LEVEL (videos mainly in Spanish) 'This series repurposes materials from the TVPeru production Sucedió en el Perú video (in Spanish). - Transcribe / write down the Spanish text. Translate into English. Transfer onto subtitles. Mend broken links. Other series in English - see below. Home | Intro | Index | Caral | Chavín | Moche-Nazca | Incas | Conquest |La Conquista |La Conquista 2 |La Conquista 3 |La Conquista 4 |La Conquista 5 | Viceroyalty | Reforms | Tupamaru | Independence | Confed | Guano | Nitrates War | WW2 | Economy | Special | Templates | Group | Start at 3500 BC? Click Caral. ''Become an editor! Sign in or register using if possible your own name. Click "Need Help Editing?" on the Home Page. '''Menu - choose your level ' Access to the materials is free mostly through o'pen access without login. The developemnt of the network is dependent on reciprocal (ayni in Quechua) work. Create R&S (Research and Study) groups for your own specialism and invite others to join as you would in Facebook. Examinations and tests and access to specialist tutors might have to be charged for. 'Latest activity' notice Category:Peruvian Studies Category:Peruvian studies